Zygarde
Zygarde is a Dragon-type/Ground-type Legendary Order Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is a member of the aura trio with Xerneas and Yveltal. Biology Zygarde is a Pokémon whose form depends on the percentage of its Cores and Cells gathered together. Zygarde Core is the brain of Zygarde. It is a small, green Pokémon with a gelatinous body. It has a large, round head with a beak-shaped protrusion on the front, a thin, hook-shaped tail, and a red hexagon suspended in its body. Within its head is a single eye with a black pupil; beside this eye is another white oval that may be a second eye. As seen in the anime, Zygarde Cores are capable of absorbing sunlight to regain their strength and can speak telepathically. Zygarde Cells make up every other part of Zygarde and appear nearly identical to the Zygarde Core. Unlike the Core, it has a flat body and head. It has a green pupil, a simpler, unhooked tail, and has a darker green, more elongated hexagon within its midsection. Cores and Cells do not have the power to battle alone and can only fight when combined to form Zygarde. The Cores have their own will and are sometimes able to act on their own, while the Cells form the rest of Zygarde's body and are only able to act on the Core's orders. Zygarde 10% Forme has a relatively small canine body. It is primarily black with a green collar and a leash-like extension on its neck. Additional green markings include: two hexagon markings on its chest, a small hexagon over each eye, the area around its mouth, and its front left paw. There is an elongated, red hexagon marking attached to the collar marking. Its eyes are white hexagons with no discernible pupils and there is a thin, white line on its forehead. On each of its legs are hexagonal extensions: two on the back of each elbow, one behind each knee, and two on each hip. One of the hip extensions is longer than the other on each hip. This form has razor sharp teeth and is skilled at close range combat. It is also capable of running at speeds greater than 60 miles per hour (100 kilometers per hour). Zygarde 50% Forme has a serpentine body with green and black markings. Most of its back, head, and neck are black, while the underbelly and the tip of its tail are green. Its eyes are made of four green hexagons, similar to an insect with compound eyes, and there is a thin, white line down the center of its face. Across the back of its neck is a large frill made of five long, flat protrusions that each have two small, green hexagons on them. There are three short tendrils on either side of its chest; they are black on the right and green on the left. Its tail also ends in five tendrils. It has many small, green hexagon markings on its body capable of glowing. This form of Zygarde is thought to monitor those who destroy the ecosystem from deep with its cave. Should the region's ecosystem fall into disarray, it will appear and reveal its power. Zygarde Complete Forme has a large, humanoid body with a long tail similar to Zygarde 50% Forme's body. There are several flat protrusions around its head and triangular protrusions around its neck. These protrusions create a crown-shape. On its face are three white hexagonal marks: one in the middle of its forehead with a line through it and two that act as eyes. There are an additional five green hexagons on its face: four along the bottom and one in the middle of a short protrusion on top. Each shoulder has two serpentine wings protruding from it. The wings all have an undulating pattern and a hexagon near the tip: blue on the right side and red on the left. There are multiple white protrusions on its body: three on each hand acting as claws, one on each knee, and one and the front of each foot. Additionally, there are green hexagons surrounding its wrists and two under the white protrusions on its knees and feet. Its abdomen has a vertical, hexagonal pattern with thin, white line on either side. Across its chest is thin, zigzagging opening that fades between five colors: red, orange, white, cyan, and blue. The chest can open, revealing five cores of each color. Above this opening are two large green, hexagonal marks. Possessing 100% of its total cells, Zygarde Complete Forme is said to exceed both Xerneas and Yveltal in power. The opening on its chest can radiate enough energy to destroy anything around it. This form only appears to neutralize threats to the ecosystems. A single Core acts as the brain for the 10% form. This allows it to take action separately from Zygarde's 50% Forme, which comprises its main body, for a short time. Zygarde Complete Forme contains separate Cores for each of its wings and its tail. In this case, each Core can make decisions and act independently of the others Zygarde is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the moves Land's Wrath, Thousand Arrows, Thousand Waves, and Core Enforcer. Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Species Category:Species Category:Kalos Pokémon Category:Green Pokémon Category:Ground Pokémon Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Pokémon does not evolved Category:Small Pokémon Category:Large Pokémon